1. Field
Embodiment of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, organic light emitting displays, and the like.
Among these flat panel displays, the organic light emitting display displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption.